Finding love and keeping it
by Rcracer123
Summary: This is a continuation of BelikovHeartsHathawayForever story with a similar name. Rose Mazur is being forced to marry Dimitri Belikov. Will she truly fall for him? And will it last? **Lemons may occur much later on in the story, and they will be marked.**
1. Chapter 1

**So hey everyone this story may look familiar that is because it belonged to BelikovHeartsHathaway Forever. I have added some part and this first chapter will be all of hers put together. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO THE AWESOME RICHELLE MEAD! Well maybe except for the plot. **

**Summary: Rose is the richest girl in town with the hottest looks too, but Rose has a very arrogant attitude. She is about to be married off Dimitri! But, is she ever going to fall in love with Dimitri, or is she going to hate him forever? Please R & R!**

**Chapter 1:**

**RPOV**

I was walking around in my maroon, tight fitting dress and yet it doesn't show too much of my skin. I received more than 1 hungry look from the males around me and I loved that attention. I practically strutted around in my 6-inch black heels. My best friend, Lissa, was walking beside me, not liking the attention that we have at all. I turned to look at her dressing: an emerald green dress that was long and flowing, not hugging her figure and not accentuating her curves at all. Her dress was the total opposite of mine. Sometimes I wonder how we can be such good friends at times like this when I realize how different, how opposite we are. But we had been through so much together and for some reason me weren't just best friend, we are like sisters. I sighed. Even with that nothing could ever change her fashion sense. Just then, I heard my name being called by my bodyguard, Mason, whom I had ordered to leave us for a while. Mason jogged up to us and said, "Mrs. Janine wants you back in the house, and she said it is very important." I nodded and bid goodbye to Lissa. She waved and I waved back. Mason immediately fetched the carriage and I hopped onto it and set off for my mansion. As the carriage bumped along the rough street, I wondered vaguely why I had been called back.

The minute the carriage stopped, I went up to the study room of my father's as I heard from one of the servants say that my mother is there with my father. When I reached, I curtsied to my father and mother. "Father, Mother, what brings the great pleasure of calling me here?" I said with sarcasm dripping off my every word. I saw Janine's face turn tomato red and opened her mouth but not before my father, Abe, stopped her. "Kizim, your mother and I have decided on marrying you to the Duke of Russia, Dimitri Belikov or the Duke of England, Adrian Ivashkov. Both of them are coming on this Thursday, so I expect you to be on your best behavior this Thursday." I sucked in a shocked gasp. Of the entire thing's they could have said that I was not expecting that. I must have heard them wrong. I wasn't expecting my marriage to be so soon. Lissa was engaged to the Duke of Britain, Christian Ozera. Tears filled up my eyes at the mere thought of my lost freedom. "But baba, you promised me that I will only marry when I find my suitor." I whispered. My father shook his head and answered, "Sorry Kizim, but your mother and I feel that you have taken too long to find a suitor."

In an instant I turn and flee the room. I run through the familiar hallways, trying to see through tears that are forming in my eyes .I run up to my room as my tears start streaming down my face. My servant hastily bowed down to me as I ran passed them but today I was too sad to even care about their correct bowing position.

On Thursday, my personal maid, Mia, knocked on my door and woke me up. I sighed and picked out my nicest dress, baby blue of color and it hugs my curves perfectly and doesn't puff out at the skirt. I ordered Mia in to help me set up a hot bath and help me inside. I sighed at the feeling of the warm water and began scrubbing my body. After an hour or so, I slipped on the dress and put on my five-inch silver stilettos and walked down the stairs to the dining area. My chef immediately started cooking my normal breakfast, bacons with scrambled eggs with sausages and two chocolate glazed donuts. After a few minutes, my chef hastily placed my breakfast down on the table and bowed and greeted me, Miss Mazur. I nodded at him and sulkily dug into my breakfast. After I ate my breakfast, my parents immediately summoned me to the study room. I let out a loud sigh before storming up the stairs reluctantly. I knocked on the door and step in before closing it. "Kizim, both dukes are coming in an hour so I expect you to be in your best, no snarky attitude or anything else except for a prim and proper, ladylike attitude." Baba said in a stern voice. I meekly nodded my head and left the room.

Both dukes' names are Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian is notorious for partying around and sleeping with any woman he can lay his eyes onto. I so did not want to marry Adrian. Dimitri on the other hand, had a totally clean record so I will most likely choose him. As I pondered on this, I walked to my room and sat on the bed. I decided on the pros and cons of both men. Adrian is a partier but that will most likely mean that I will have more freedom with him, but he will sleep around and I'm not sure I would like to share my husband. Forced or not. With Dimitri I know he will be faithful and take care of me, but he may limit my freedom. I sigh, what do I want more freedom or to be loved. I rub my hands over my eyes as I think. While being loved can lead to people giving you more freedom, but being free won't always bring you love. I sigh again, and in the end decided that their looks will be the last and deciding point. After an hour, I got summoned back to the study room again and when I entered, I saw 2 new people on the chairs facing baba. I knew they were Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov.

**So what is going to happen next? Will Rose find Dimitri or Adrian handsomer and hotter? Just stay tuned to the next chapter and you will find out!**

**Chapter 2:**

**RPOV**

I suck in a breath right before then start to turn. Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov turned around at the same time. Adrian had emerald green eyes and tousled hair, making him look like he had just got out of bed. He also had a sadistic smirk on his face, overall, he looks cute. Dimitri had chocolate brown eyes that I immediately got lost in, and shoulder length brown hair that is tied up at the nape of his neck. He was about 6'7" while Adrian was about 6'3". Dimitri had a tanned muscular body, not bulky at all. Adrian had a lean body with just a few muscles. I cannot drag my eyes from Dimitri, I feel a pull toward him that scares and thrills me at the same time. I concluded, I will choose Dimitri, as maybe Adrian has some disease on him. No offense intended to Adrian though. I greeted my Father and Mother, and took a seat beside Dimitri. Baba asked me," Have you made a decision yet Rose?" I nodded and hoping that I wouldn't regret my choice I said," I choose Dimitri Belikov, the duke of Russia." Dimitri smiled while I saw a scowl forming on Adrian's face.

Baba nodded and said, "I hope you won't regret your decision." I nodded back at him, and brought Dimitri to a tour of the mansion.

He was quite shocked at the size of the mansion, and when I showed him his room, he joked," I don't think I remembered all of the facilities here Roza." I almost melt as his accent washes over my. Then I realize he mispronounced my name.

"Roza?" I ask confused. Wonder in g it was just his accent or if he did it on purpose.

"Yeah… it's your name in Russian." He said with a sheepish expression, rubbing the back of his neck. So on purpose it was.

"Hmm… I like it Dimitri! Its sounds really nice!"

Dimitri grinned and kissed me on the cheek and backed into his room. I stood there stunned, his kiss still burning on my cheek. A guy never ever stunned me and yet Dimitri Belikov could. Wow. I think I was really starting to like him. Ok I am glad I took him as my fiancée instead of Adrian.

The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of the knocking on my door. I groggily stood up and shouted," Come in!" Dimitri opened the door and stepped in, standing there in all of his glory. I smiled at him at beckoned at him to come and sit on my bed. Just then I realized he has made me change so much, I have become less bitchy, snappy and cruel towards my servants. In not even knowing him for a whole day and already I am a better person. I smile. Probably I did make the right choice. He might be my soul mate. Dimitri sat down beside me and took my hand in his hands and asked," Do you want to go out with me as I need to get a present for my little sister, Viktoria? And I have no idea what to get her."

"Of course Dimitri! We could get her a dress, and maybe some Turkish knick knacks. What color does your sister like? What type of fabric does your sister prefer?" I started bombarding him with questions about his sister and in the end, he told me about his family back in Russia. I lay back on the bed, with Dimitri still siting and telling me the embarrassing moments of his childhood. I smiled and laughed at the stories of his sisters bullying him. After an hour or so, I stood up and ordered Mia to prepare a bath for me. After setting up the bath, I thanked her, something I don't do to my servants. Mia was so taken aback that she stuttered your welcome and rushed out of my room. I soaked in the hot bath while Dimitri went back to his room to wash up. I smiled at the thought of going out later with Dimitri, picking a present for Vika. After cleaning myself up, I slipped on the baby blue dress that hugs my curves everywhere, accentuating them. I smirked and walked out of my room, meeting up with Dimitri at the main door. His eyes bugged out when he saw me, and I smirked. "See something you like comrade?"

"Comrade?" Dimitri asked me in a confused tone.

I blushed, "That wasn't meant to come out but anyways, you gave me a nickname, so it's my turn!"

Dimitri shook his head and a rueful smile formed on his face. He beckoned me to follow him and we decided to just walk into the marketplace and pick out a cloth and have the seamstresses at home to sew it into a dress for Vika. Based on Dimitri's 'knowledge' of Vika, I think that she likes the color purple and she likes silk. I walked in and strode towards my favorite stall amongst all the other stalls. I requested for a violet silk cloth and Dimitri paid for it despite my protests. Afterward we walk around picking up bracelets and carved figurines. We buy one for every member of his family. When we reached home, I gave the cloth to my seamstress and decided on a design of the cloth that both Dimitri and I agreed on.

Just then, I looked up at Dimitri and noticed that he was staring at me too. I let out a slight gasp, before lilting my head upwards, as Dimitri started to lean down.

**Ooooooooooohhhhh… are Dimitri and Rose going to kiss? Well just wait for the next chapter!**

Chapter 3:

RPOV:

I just realized that he was staring at my lips. I leant up towards him and he leant down. Just as our lips touched, Adrian burst through the open doors and stared at us. Dimitri and I jumped away from each other just as Adrian's lips curled into a smirk. I blushed furiously and I saw a pink tint on Dimitri's cheeks.

"Starting already eh Dimitri? And Rose, I thought you wouldn't fall for his traps." Just as Adrian pouted. I childishly stuck my tongue out at Adrian and sashayed out of the room. I was still blushing furiously as I lean against the wall outside of the room. After I moment I heard quarreling coming from the room and decided to head back to my room.

RPOV

I heard a knock on the door and shouted, "Come in!"

Just then, I saw Dimitri walk in and sat down on my bed.

"So sorry Roza. I shouldn't have lost my control there." Dimitri buried his heads into his hands and murmured to me. I was shocked. Dimitri thought that I think the kiss was a mistake.

"No Dimitri, the kiss wasn't a mistake. I don't think that. But… do you?" I whispered, the last part fearing what his answer would be.

"Oh Roza. No I don't think that. And I am so glad that you don't think that way."

I breathed a sigh of relief before I crashed my lips to his. Dimitri was a little taken aback, before he started kissing me back with the same amount of force. I felt his tongue on my lower lip, and I opened my mouth. His tongue slipped in and I moaned softly at the feeling, loving the feeling. He started massaging my tongue and he moaned. When we finally broke apart for air, we smiled at each other. His smile made me melt into a puddle of goo and I loved the effect he has on me. No one has ever made me feel or act this way. We talked about our lives, what we like, our hobbies, our families etc. We talked till it was time for dinner and we went down together. Halfway down the stairs, Dimitri suddenly grabbed out hands and entwines them together. I smiled at him and he smiled a heart-stopping smile at me. My heart skipped a beat before resuming double time. I felt heat rise up my neck and to my cheeks. He chuckled at my blush and leaned down to kiss my cheeks. I gave him a shy smile in return. When we reached the dining room, Abe immediately spotted our entwined hands and grinned.

"Well Kizim, I think you are satisfied with your choice right? You can leave to his homeland anytime you want but please try to make it before a month or so. Not that we are trying to chase you away." Abe said.

I grinned, "So Dimitri, when are you intending to leave? In 2 or 3 or 4 weeks' time?" I questioned Dimitri.

"2 weeks, Roza. Is it ok?" Dimitri asked.

I nodded and smiled at him. 2 weeks was a short amount of time to say goodbye to where I had grown up. But surprisingly I was looking forward to starting my new that point I realized I was falling hard for Dimitri Belikov.

I decided to meet up with Lissa the next day and introduce her to Dimitri, and also tell her when I was leaving.

**Oooooooooo… How do you think Lissa is going to react? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**And that is it. Those are all of the chapter's written by BelikovHeartsHathaway Forever, with some editing by me. Again I thank her for the use of her story. And tune in next time for a chapter written by me**


	2. Chapter 2- Entering the Arctic Wasteland

So I was thinking about spending the entire day with Dimitri, but I know that if Lissa doesn't hear that I'm getting married, and to whom then they will never find my body.

"So Comrade ready to meet me best friend?" I ask Dimitri as we walk outside in the garden's looking for Lissa.

"For you Roza anything." He says in that deep voice that makes me want to melt. What did I do to deserve this man?

"Well I should warn you, I don't know how she does it but she will just pop u and pounc…." I begin to say and then feel Lissa connect with me from behind, "Like that." I say as I look up at Dimitri for the ground. He has a smile on his face; it makes him look younger, lighter.

"I heard it from Mia, From Mia. Why for all that is chocolate did you not tell me?" Lissa says, from where she is sitting on me.

"AS much as I love the gardens, I don't want to become one with them, so if you could get off." I say and flip myself so that Lissa and I are now lying side by side.

Dimitri sits down beside us. And he manages it gracefully; no one that tall should be that graceful.

"The garden pales in comparison to you Roza." Dimitri says as he picks a daisy and slips it behind my ear.

Lissa sequels, "Can you bottle some of that and give it to Christian? I think Lissa would appreciate if Fire crotch said sweet things some times." I laugh and Lissa elbows me, "What you know I'm telling the truth."

"He is fine. You just don't like him because he set you on fire." Lissa says.

"I think getting set on fire is a good reason to hate someone." I counter.

"It is. If you hadn't set him on fire first." Lissa says keeping a straight face. We both end up in hysterics.

"Now you see what you got yourself into Comrade?" I manage to say when I can breathe again.

"Yes, and I do believe that you and my sister are going to get along wonderfully." He says the smile still on his face.

"So Dimitri where are you from?" Lissa asks, always the one for manners.

"I am the Duke of Russia. Rose and I will be leaving for there in two weeks." Dimitri says and I throw my arm over my face.

"Comrade you can't just say it like that you need to ease her into that. This was not news that needed to be ripped off like a bandage." I groan as I feel Lissa squeeze me.

"We have to visit. And send letters and anything at all." Lissa says her voice thick with tears she refuses to let fall.

Two Weeks Later

It has been hard to say goodbye. I have gone to all my favourite spots, and bid farewell to all my favourite people. Thankfully, Dimitri has said that Mia and Mason and Eddie can come. That is sure to make moving easier, at least some friendly faces. I have grown a lot closer to all of them these past weeks, because of Dimitri bitchy rose is gone. I am now standing in front of the front doors wishing that time moved at a slower pace. I am excited to meet Dimitri's family, but crushed to leave mine. Dimitri's hand squeezes mine. I look up at him.

"We will visit them as often as we can. I promise you that Roza. And then will be there for the wedding." Dimitri assures me.

Tingles run up my spine at the word wedding, a word I thought would only bring dread. I hear someone coming down the stairs and turn to see my father, my mother nowhere in sight.

My father sees me looking, "I'm sorry Kiz. I tried she said she had more important issues." He says sounding guilty.

"She always does." I whisper, I'm hurt that my own mother hasn't come to see my off. But she never has had an interest in my life. I pull my father into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you Baba." I say squeezing him as if I can keep him with me.

"I know Kiz; this house isn't going to be the same without you." He pulls back for the hug and gruffly clears his throat. He kisses my forehead, "You better go before I decide to call off the marriage and keep you here with me." He says earning him a small smile from me. He then turns his glare to Dimitri, "If you hurt her or make her unhappy. You will have to answer to me. Am I clear?" my father's voice is hard.

"Crystal, sir." Dimitri states looking my father in the eye. He then leads me out into the waiting carriage. He helps me in and then gets in himself. As the door closes behind him I begin to wave to my father and don't stop until he is nothing except a speck.

"I can see you're close to your dad. Why not your mother?" Dimitri asks as I pull my shoulders back inside the carriage.

"I have never gotten along with my mother. My father and she had an arranged marriage, and apparently she didn't want marriage, so she resents him and because they had to have an heir she hates me. At least that's what I think; you can't really ask your mother why she hates you." I say in a rush, being determined to be completely honest with him. " So what about you are you close with your family? I know you love your sister Viktoria, because we got that dress for her."

"I am close with ever member of my family except my father. My mother is the standing duchess of /Russia as she had experience and most people want a duke and duchess. I have two older sisters Karolina who has a son named Paul, he is 6 and recently had a little girl named Zoya. My other sister Sonya, well she is pregnant and a little rough around the edges. And then there is Viktoria she is a year younger then you, and well I can't really describe her. But I know you two will get along swimmingly." He says with a smile on his face.

"Do you always use such big words Comrade?" I ask looking at him quizzically.

He laughs, "I am afraid I most definitely do." He says," But are there any actions that make you think your mother hates you? Maybe she just doesn't know how to show affection."

"Oh, I know she hates me. Aside from telling me at least three times a week, when my dad goes on trips, if I don't behave she has me locked in my room. Well when my dad found out he was furious, so he usually took me with him. "I say looking out the window, because I don't want to see the look in his eyes.

"Well, you shared something with me, so I shall reciprocate." I roll my eyes, knowing he is using them to annoy me. "My father used to beat my mother." He says his voice soft. I whip around to look at him shocked. "She would protect us from him a lot. But then when I turned 13 I was already bigger then he was, and one night I saw him hit her again. And I snapped and I beat him up." I say looking down at his lap.

"Good." I say folding my arms over my cheats, "well. Not good that you were forced to beat up your father, but good that someone did." I say imagining a thirteen year old Dimitri.

"You continue to surprise me. Anyway he was sent to some tropical island to recuperate, and never came back. And by not coming back he lost his title. Mostly because no one can find him." Dimitri says looking at me.

"Well, looks like me both have pretty screwed up home lives. But it has to be said yours is more screwed up then mine. It is refreshing not to be the most screwed up in the room." I say breaking the tension.

"Oh really. I think you're more as you said screwed up. That man never actually hit me, your mother was targeting you, and I got away from that environment, until this morning you were living in it." He says a smile on his face.

"And again I become the most screwed up." I sigh and lean into Dimitri's side. Within moments I fall into a deep sleep.

What feels like seconds later someone is shaking me? "Roza, wake up we are almost there." My eyes shoot open. I look out of the window we are about to enter a city where I can see that the streets are packed.

"You should have woken me up sooner, a missed seeing the rest of Russia." I say looking at the building's as we get closer.

"I will take you out to see Russia, eventually." He says with a smile.

"No not an eventually, a defiantly. If this city is an indication then it is not like the artic wasteland I thought it was." I say and I hear him laugh. I straighten my dress and hair, and then we are in the city, and I am waving at all the people lining the streets.

"You defiantly connect with the people. That's good." Dimitri says a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah but just hope my fist doesn't." I say with a smile and he laughs.

**AN: I am not posting without one review. That seems pretty simple. Okay maybe not a review but a favourite or a follow. Anything really that connects with me story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own everything. *eye roll* did you honestly think that was true. Because I own nothing. No matter how **


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting The Family

I got a few followers and favourite. So big thanks to everyone that even read my story. It means bunches to me. Big thanks to dimitri101 my one reviewer. You rock my socks off. Literally I was taking my socks off when I got the review.

"Oh no." I say as I realize that I am going to be meeting Dimitri's family in less than 10 minutes.

"What is it Roza?" He said reaching over and taking my hand.

I turn to look at him, "What if they don't like me?" I ask nervousness hitting my waves.

He doesn't even blink he just pushes a lock of hair behind my ear, "they will love you. Now you may be thinking how I know that well I know you and I know them. You and Viktoria are so similar that you and she are sure to become fast friends. Karolina has a huge heart so she will love you, and probably tell you every embarrassing moment from my child hood." I laugh at that. I am looking forward to learning about Dimitri has a child. "Sonya might act like a bitch but she is seven months pregnant, but she tends to avoid people anyway. My mother well she likes everybody, and she will most defiantly love you. Roza you are funny, and sweet and beautiful. There is nothing not to like." Dimitri said looking into my eyes the whole time.

"That is where you are wrong comrade. I am defiantly not sweet, and there are more things about me that people don't like then what people do." I said as I broke my gaze away from his, and went back to waving to the people in the streets.

"Then I guess it wills my goal to prove you wrong, my Roza. Besides I don't see anything not to love." He said from behind me and I could tell he was smiling. She smiled too.

All too soon they were arriving at the palace gates. They are pulled open, and we slowly roll up the drive. The sounds of the peoples cheers fading in the distance. My heart rate speeds up as we move closer to the castle.

"Are you sure they'll like me? I mean I'm excited to meet them but… I'm not good at making friends. And as we determined I have a more screwed up home life." I say wringing my hands together.

"You will be fine." Dimitri says as he takes my hand. He starts to rub soothing circles on the back as the carriage door opens, and he helps me out. I look before me and see a beautiful palace, all white stone with black trim, and details. With towers, and arches, it looks like something out of a fairy tale. I see his family standing on the front steps smiling. As soon as he steps out of the carriage two people run towards us. One female one male. The female, which I guess to be his sister Viktoria, reaches us first. She throws her arms around his neck.

"I am so happy that your back." She mutters but quickly let's goes as soon as who I'm guessing is Paul reaches us and Dimitri lets go of my hand and picks him up and spins him around.

"You must be Rose." I hear from behind me. I turn and see who can only be Dimitri's mother; she has kind eyes, and a smiling face. Her son looks just like her.

"You must be Dimitri's mother. I'm sorry he hasn't said your name." I say as I turn to face her and look over my shoulder at Dimitri. When I say that a very old looking woman smacks Dimitri upside the head.

"Where are your manners boy? You don't write us to tell us how it went and then you don't properly introduce the poor girl." She says then continues to mutter in Russian.

"My name is Olena. And I would like you call me that. Now come on inside my dear. "Olena says as she puts her hands around my shoulder and leads me toward the rest of the family, "The other lady was my mother Yeva. The little boy was…" She began to say.

"Paul. Dimitri told me the rest. "I interrupt, not wanting Dimitri to get in anymore trouble.

"Well it would seem that he has some manners. I'm Karolina and that is my son Paul, my daughter is asleep right now." Who can only be Karolina steps forward and pulls me into a hug. I'm not use to hugging anybody that isn't my dad. So it is a little unusual, but I hug her back.

I feel someone tug on the sleeve of my dress and I look down to see Paul. I kneel down in front of him. "Well you must be Paul, my name is Rose." I say, and I stick my hand out for him to shake. He laughs and shakes it.

Then he looks up at Dimitri and smiles, "I like her. Can you play hide and seek with me?" He asks almost bouncing with excitement.

"You'll need to show me some good hiding places." I say and his face breaks into one of the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Its official you are never getting her back, Dimitri." Karolina laughed.

"First I need to put all my stuff away. Do you want to help me?" I asked Paul and he nodded vigorously.

"Wow. Can you use that trick to get him to put his own stuff away?" Karolina asks. I laugh and look at the rest of the Family and see them laughing as well. And I realize that this is what a family should be like. Then it is spoiled

"Well, I don't like her. Seems like a bitch to me." Who judging from the pregnant stomach is Sonya? She turns on her heels and marches back into the palace.

Olena looks at me apologetically, "I'm sorry she isn't usually like this. I think it's the pregnancy. "Olena said as she looked from me to Sonya's retreating back.

"Well I think your very nice and can't wait to get to know you better." Viktoria says as she pulls me into yet another hug.

"I want to get to know you to. By the way your brother is hopeless at souvenir shopping. I ended up picking everything out." I whisper the last to parts in her ear. She squealed, and began to pull me inside. I reached around and grabbed Dimitri's hand. I don't know how she did it but she managed to pull both Dimitri and I inside rather quickly. The inside was gorgeous, decorated with gold and cream the enter way was beautiful. But we didn't stop there we were dragged down hallways and into a sitting room.

"I am defiantly lost." I mutter as I sit on a dark brown couch.

"So as Rose probably told Viktoria prompting her to drag us through the house," Dimitri began once everyone, except Sonya has sat down as well. "We brought back everyone some Turkish knick-knacks. Although Vika's is bigger, because I didn't think that you would want anything else." He said, smirking. And Viktoria stuck her tongue out at him. Yep I am going to like this girl.

He pulled the bag out from behind his back, and slowly pulled out the dark purple dress for Viktoria. She squealed. "This is so pretty. And it's obvious that you didn't pick it out. Thank you Rose." She said and tackled me in a hug.

"Wow. You have great taste." Olena said looking at me from over Viktoria's shoulder. "Um Vika I think the girl needs to breath." Olena said and immediately Viktoria lets go of me. I sucked in a lung full of air, and mouthed thank you to Olena she smiled back. We passed out the rest of the gifts. A fur scarf for Olena, an engraved wooden bracelet for Karolina, we had an embroidered blanket for the baby for Sonya, a pop gun for Paul that he gets to paint himself and a painted rattle for Zoya. we also brought back some rare plants from Turkey for Dimitri's grandmother. All in all everybody loved their gifts, while I don't know about Sonya we haven't given it to her yet.

We are all just talking, and I eventually lose track of the conversation as I begin to drift to sleep.

"Dimitri, I think you better carry her to her room." I hear Olena say and moments later I feel warm, strong arms lift me. And I drift off feeling safe and loved.

**Author's note:**

**Okay this is important. I really need one review; I need to know people are reading my story. I also want to know if you want a different POV. And if someone leaves me a Great review they will get a part later on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: If you thought that I owned Va then you were really mistaken. I wish I did though then Dimitri would not have said those stupid words.**


	4. Chapter 4- First Morning

Big thanks to my Beta Mitrioselove. She is truly awesome. Thank you for all the reviews, you warmed my heart! Now. ON WITH THE STORY! *clap, clap*

Rose POV

When I awoke in the morning it was too bright, light was shining in my eyes, the sunlight clearly filtering into my room. I rolled away only to realize I didn't know where I was. I quickly sat up in bed and saw that the room I was in was painted a deep red with gold accents. This was my kind of room, one I could see myself waking up in every morning. The sun was coming in from a window that took up an entire wall. It was magnificent; I was also sitting in one of the most comfortable beds I have ever been on. And I gratefully sank back into it and fell asleep. After what seemed like a minute I felt a little finger repeatedly poking my cheek.

"Aunty Rose, Aunty Rose." Came the little voice I recognized as Paul. He said my name with every poke. I tried hard not to groan.

"I told you it was hard to wake her up." I heard Dimitri chuckle from the direction of the door.

"But she said she'd play with me. No one ever has time to play with me. But I can't play with her if she's asleep, that wouldn't be very fun." Paul said and then went back to poking my cheek. I stayed motionless for a second and then launched myself off the bed grabbing Paul. I flipped him and leaned over him tickling him.

"Who dares to wake Rose?" I said using a monster voice. He just laughed, and tried to escape." No one can escape the wrath of Rose the tickle monster." I taunted as he continued to laugh in glee. I vaguely heard other's laughing behind me, and I turned around to see that it was the whole family. They were all looking at me with huge smiles on their faces. Paul takes this distraction to escape. He slips out from under my hands, and bolted for the door. I tried to grab the back of his pajamas, but I just missed. "He got away. I blame you for this." I said pointing at Dimitri.

He looked shocked and the rest of the family laughed. "Me what did I do?" He asked trying to figure out why I was mad at him. I wasn't mad at him; just felt the need to blame someone. And he was the clear choice.

"You let him into my room, and then your laugh distracted me. I'm not really used to hearing people laugh." I said the last sentence in a whisper realizing as I spoke that it was true. My family didn't laugh, sure Lissa and I would joke, but she thought it was unladylike to laugh. I realized I had been lost in my thoughts, and mentally had to shake myself out of them. "Alright everybody out, I must dress and then go hunt down Paul and tickle him until he is begging for mercy."Shooing them all out of my room. When they left I went over to my bag and pulled out a light purple dress that floated down and around my legs. It isn't really practical for playing hide and seek, but it's the best I had. I quickly dressed and then went and tried to find the dining room.

(Several people asked for this so voila)  
Dimitri's POV

I knew as soon as I closed the door that they were going to start asking about Roza's last comment. She looked confused as she said it. Which showed me that she thought it was normal, to not laugh. She didn't really have the best home life. Whereas mine was full of violence, but I was never the target, and it made me grow up and vow never to hit I woman. It made me a better man. Roza's life though had been constantly affecting her, and altering her views on what a family really was. She had been made to feel useless. I knew her father loved her, just looking at them together, you could tell he would move heaven and hell to make her happy. But her mother was another thing, if it was acceptable then I wouldn't invite her to the wedding. I beckoned for my family to follow me and whispered a soft, "Not here." Then I continued to walk, knowing they would follow.

We silently moved through the halls, everyone wondering what Roza meant by her last comment, the tension was clear. We walked into the dining room, and everybody sits and looked at me to explain.

I took in a deep breath," It isn't really my story to tell." I said hoping that they would accept that reason. I could tell that they didn't and I sighed.

"Was it like here?" My mother asks and I can already see and hear the horror in her voice and eyes. I shake my head.

"Her mother, well if Rose didn't listen then her mother, would lock Rose in her room for days. She would constantly tell Rose that she was worthless, and when we left her mother didn't even show up to say good bye. Her dad has tried to take her with him as much as possible and I know he loves her, but she spent most of her childhood with her mother. So it was more emotional and mental abuse."I say this as I rub my hands over my face, "Please don't look at her with pity, she'll hate it and she doesn't need it." Uncovering my face to look at my family, I tried and gage their reactions. I can see them nod; they all looked a little shocked. But it was to be expected, our family had always been full of love and acceptance, it was hard to picture a different life, it was shocking to say the least.

"I'm going to have a few words to say to her mother at the wedding." My mother states, her voice hard and I could see her gripping the edge of the table.

"Why do I have a feeling I won't be allowed in the room to hear those 'words'?" Vika says as she paces the room, clearly agitated, "Wait can I punch her mom in the face, or any other body part? Really I'm not picky about where I punch?" Vika looks at me, she is being completely serious. My sister can be so intense sometimes, it's a loveable trait, but one that frequently gets her in trouble.

I hear a laugh from the doorway, we all snapped around and to see Rose, she is holding an upside down Paul. "So I see you all know how truly messed up I am?" Rose says this as she comes and sits down beside me. She leans over and gives me a quick peck on the lips, "Don't worry I'm not mad at you for telling them. But I will be mad if you don't tell me where I can get food within the next three minutes." I can't help but laugh, and her once soft expression turns into a glare. "Oh don't laugh I am being incredibly serious." I cringed back from her glare and I stood up to go to grab her some food. As soon as I stand up though the doors were thrown open and in walks the last person I wanted to see. This was not going to go well.

"Oh Dimka I missed you." As she ran toward me, I flinch slightly. No this is not going to end well. None other than Tasha had entered.

Author's note: Cliffy! Sort of. So if I get three reviews Rose will punch Tasha. Five reviews and Rose will break her wrist, and seven will get you a full on fight. Also best review still equals a shout out; my beta is already getting one. Who shall join her?  
Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead therefore I do not own it. But thing with waking up and having a child poke your face that actually happened at a fiends house. Her little brother is now terrified of me.


	5. Chapter 5- No Touchy

"Oh Dimka I missed you!" Says a woman as she runs toward Dimitri. Oh hell no. She must be crazy, and judging by the look on Dimitri's face he isn't too happy to see her either. She throws herself into his arms, and you can almost hear the suction sound. This lady was looking to be slapped, no punched in the face.

"Uh…it's nice... to see ….you too… Tasha." He says and at each pause he tries to pry Tasha off of him. She won't take a hint, and my anger starts to boil. This woman cannot be that stupid.

Viktoria must have seen this because she jumps up and comes to stand beside me. She had something up her sleeve.

"Tasha have you met Dimitri's Fiancé before?" She asks, putting a lot of emphasize of the word fiancé. As soon as the words leave Victoria's mouth, Tasha's eyes harden and snap to me. Yep, take that.

"What?!" She shrieks, "You're marrying…..that? "She spits in disgusted.

"That has a name? Rosemary Mazur, daughter of Abe Mazur Duke of Turkey." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, a fancy royal, I could beat you in about five seconds. Does that sound like someone who should be a duchess? Dimitri I'll over look this mistake, you can marry me." She cooed, could only be called a sad excuse of a seductive voice. As her words register I laugh out loud.

"You really think that don't you. I'll let you in on a secret. I have been training with my guards since I was 5. So I really don't think you would last very long. And I am asking you to let go of my fiancée right now! Or I'll rip your arm off and beat you with them." I spat and had the satisfaction of watching her gulp. I smirked. This little good for nothing had something coming her way if she did not back down.

"Then let's see. A fight right here, right now." Tanya said finally removing herself from Dimitri.

"Olena are you okay with this?" I ask looking at the queen, hoping she would say yes. I really wanted to punch this thing in the face. Though I did not want to come to this, she had clearly pushed my buttons.

"Yes, dear I would rather like to see this." She said winking at me from behind Tasha's back. I moved out from behind the table, and into the open space around the table. This was going to be too easy.

"Okay, if I win you will not touch Dimitri again! Deal?" I asked as I removed my heels. I honestly don't believe it necessary, but better safe than sorry. Plus I liked to give a fight my very best.

"Deal. If I win then you have to go back from where ever you came for." She says as she stands in front of me. Boy did she have something coming her way, and it would only be disappointment.

We just glared at each other. Until Tasha made the biggest mistake of her life, she went to punch me in the face. I smirked as I grab her wrist and bent it back. This was too easy. I heard a snap, and I realized I had broken her wrist. She screamed and backed away holding her wrist to her chest. Blubbering like a baby. Yep this was far too easy.

"Now keep your hands off of my Dimitri." I say again I sit back down. Everyone looking at me with their mouths gaping open, "What?" I ask looking up at every one.

Olena come to her senses the fastest. "Eddie may you please go and find the nurse please? Her name is Samantha. (You know who you are)"

"Yes your majesty." And with a wink in my direction, he leaves the room. I cannot help but smile.

"Dimka are you really going to let her do this to me?" she said slinking toward Dimitri. Did she never learn?

"Ay no touching. I won so you no touchy." I snap looking at Tasha.

"Tasha you brought this on yourself. I am not going to stop Rose if you agreed to the fight." Dimitri said walking toward me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled at me.

"But she broke my wrist." She whined. God was that sound so annoying.

"You're the one who insisted that you could beat me in five seconds. Wait Vika how long was that fight?" I asked turning to face Viktoria.

"About three seconds." Vika said and then she started laughing, "Well that is just hilarious."

Just then Paul came into the room followed by Eddie and a very pretty red head."Tasha why are you crying?" Paul asked as he looked over at us.

"Because Rose was very mean to me." She said and looked over at me a smirk on her face.

"But Rose is nice. Rosie why did you hurt Tasha?" He said looking like someone had just kicked his puppy.

"She was saying very mean things to me. And then she tried to get your Uncle Dimitri to marry her. So we got in a fight and when she went to punch me I hurt her. Now I shouldn't have gotten into a fight, because it isn't okay to do that." I said trying to get Paul to realize that fighting was bad.

"Its okay aunty Rose, I know fighting is bad. And I want you as my aunt, not Tasha." He whispered to me.

We giggled as we watched Tashaa being led out of the room.

"Well that was entertaining. I had no idea you could fight so well Rose." Olena said as everyone sat back down.

"Well I have a temper so my dad thought it would be easier to let me take my anger out in a constructive way, rather than on a wall, or a person. So I started training with the guards, I can kick Eddie's butt." I said smirking at Eddie.

He mutters something that sounds like, "Only half the time."

I just smile widely as I dig into the breakfast. Shortly after I finish I kiss Dimitri on the cheek, stand and smile at all of them. "If you'll excuse me I now have to go and hide from a five year old see you soon." I say as I run out of the room. I can hear their laughter follow me out of the room.

I decided on hiding behind a closet, crouched low to avoid being seen. I heard the door open and couldn't help but wonder how he had found me so fast. I call cheat.

I was about to barge out of my hiding spot, and scare him when I hear the door lock. My breath catches, please tell me they do not know that I am in here. After a few seconds of tense silence a phone rings, and the person answers it.

"Speak." Answers a rough voice. So the mystery creep is a man.

"She is here." The voice replies to some random question. Please be speaking about Tasha.

"I know what has to be done. And it will be done before the wedding. Whenever that happens." The voice reply's sharply. Then the phone is closed and with quick footsteps the man leaves the room quickly. I have just enough time to see his back before he is out the door. He is dressed like a royal.  
My breathing is erratic, as I work through what was said. And all the possible meanings, he could have meant anyone, and anything. I am still thinking through all possibilities when Paul finds me 30 minutes later.

Author's Note:  
Sorry I have been having a lot of writer's block.  
Guess who was on the phone, and who they were talking about? Hint it isn't obvious.  
So I got five reviews so broken wrist it was. But if I get another five Rose will punch her. And it will be fun. Sorry for the wait hope you liked it.  
Again big thanks to my Beta Mitrioselove.


	6. Chapter 6 To tell or not to tell

Okay only one person guessed who was on the phone and to that person you are correct. No one else gets to know. Because I am evil. and to my wonderful Beta Mitrioselove. you are amazing. This girl is amazing, did I mention that before.

Previously:  
"I know what has to be done. And it will be done before the wedding. Whenever that happens." The voice reply's sharply. Then the phone is closed and with quick footsteps the man leaves the room quickly. I have just enough time to see his back before he is out the door. He is dressed like a royal.  
My breathing is erratic, as I work through what was said. And all the possible meanings, he could have meant anyone, and anything. I am still thinking through all possibilities when Paul finds me 30 minutes later.  
Rose POV:

"Aunt Rose you're good at this game. It took me a real long time to find you. Are you okay?" Paul asks as he sees, I still haven't spoken to him. I am still too stunned to respond, thoughts circling in my head.

"I'm okay. But I need to go find your Uncle Dimitri. He needs to show me around the castle so I don't get lost and we can have a proper game of hide and seek." Before debating if I should tell Dimitri or not I start my search for the man, my mind is made up before I even begin to think about it. What little I know of him leads me to believe that he would have me looking at the back of everyone's head until we found the man responsible. And he would have the castle in an uproar. So I can't tell him.  
But if the plan to hurt me or anyone else in the castle is actually true we need to be prepared. And I trust Dimitri; I shouldn't keep things from him. If I don't tell him and he finds out I knew, I could lose him. And if I keep secrets from him, won't he keep secrets from me. So I should tell him. My Rose logic was spinning me around in circles, I now knew what everyone would go through when I spoke.

Ugh, my brain hurt from the back and forth. Tell him; don't tell him that is the question. One I have no answer to. I'll decide when I finally see Dimitri, it worked the last time. I could only hope it would work this time. I had been following Paul through the halls in silence. Ever few seconds he would look back at me confusion clear in his feature, but he made no effort to ask me again if I was Okay.

We walked into a huge study, in which Dimitri and Olena were sitting, they looked deep in thought both with a similar furrow in their brows. The Belikov's all looked alike, it was actually quite amazing. Paul excitedly shouted, "I found her. I finally found her!" Bringing me back from my inner musings, he added a little jump in at the end, that cause a small chuckle to leave my lips.

"It's been half an hour and you just found her now? I think you've met your match Paul." Olena says as she reaches over and ruffles his hair. Something Paul clearly does not like, as he scowls up at his grandmother.

Then Dimitri looked up and smiled at me, and with that smile I know I have to tell him. I can't keep this from him, this could be a life or death situation and I would not play games with it. But I also have to convince him not to flip out on everybody. Can't my life be normal? Well of course not because then you'd get bored, and complain about a boring life. Suppose it was never win win, good came with bad, not matter what I had to admit I had it pretty well.

"Would you be able to show me around?" I asked, as my mind kept going over how to tell him.

"Of course just let me finish signing these papers." He answers with smile as he quickly finishes signing the pages, and gently stacks them on his desk. He stands and offers me his arm, I smile and loop mine through his, the action feels right and natural.

"Paul I think your mom was looking for you. Something about a dirty room?" Dimitri teased and I had to fight to hide a smile at the look of horror on his small face. With a smile wave he turns and runs down the hallway. When he turns the corner I start to laugh.

"Well that was amusing. So where to first?" I inquire as we wave to Olena and walk out into the hallway. Arms still looped, I take the chance to lean into him, causing a smile to cross Dimitri's gorgeous face.

"Well I thought you would like to go and see the gardens."I nod a little in agreement, I would have rather been show the kitchen. But gardens work as well. The garden sounds romantic, and it was not a moment I wanted to ruin.

We soon made it to the garden and it was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, different splotches of color scattered around the area. It was beautiful. There were so many flowers, and most I had no idea what they were. Everything looked so exotic.

"This was defiantly a good place to start." I grin looking around, wondering why he would choice this first, and then it hit me. "Okay this is defiantly not an arctic waste land." I am rewarded with a wonderful sound, Dimitri laughing. It is such a beautiful sound that it makes me a little weak in the knees. We walk around a little more just talking. We stop by some dark purple flowers, which have butterflies on them. I reach down and one lands on my finger. I am so surprised I don't notice someone has come up behind us.

"Good morning. Lord Dimitri, or is it Duke now?" An arrogant voice snarls out from behind me. And I recognize the voice. It is the man I heard from my hiding place. He has a cold, slimy voice, one you would expect from a spider or a snake.

"It is Duke. You cannot still be bitter about that, I was next in line. And since I have come of age I inherited the title." Dimitri replies turning around. It is clear Dimitri is trying to be civil, but I can tell he would love to possibly punch him.

"Inheriting the title means little if you don't know how to use it." The man replies sharply. That voice was driving me crazy.

I slowly turned around and saw for the first time the face of the man behind the voice. He is dressed in fine clothes, and has neat, dark grey hair. He has a sadistic smirk on his face, as if he would push you into a well and time how long it takes you to drown. He is tall, and appears to be strong, despite his age. And then I meet his eyes and they are as cold as ice, and cunning as a fox, and utterly familiar. His looks follow suit to his voice, he definitely does not look like someone you should trust.

Author's note:  
I will be keeping the identity a secret until next chapter. Because only one person guessed. Also chapters will be very scarce for the next few months. I am going into university, and until I get the hang of it I won't have much time for writing. Sorry, but know I am not ending this story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Sorry to disappoint you.


End file.
